valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 (TF2) ist ein Online-Taktik-Ego-Shooter von Valve. Das Spiel wurde das erste Mal bereits 1998 angekündigt und über einige Jahre hinweg als Vaporware betrachtet. Nach neunjähriger Entwicklung wurde es 2007 als Nachfolger der Quake-Modifikation Team Fortress auf Steam veröffentlicht. Das Spiel verwendet die von Valve entwickelte Source Engine und durchlief einige Design-Änderungen. Letztlich entschloss man sich dazu, den bekannten Comic-Stil zu verwenden. Neben Half-Life 2, seinen Episoden und Portal ist Team Fortress 2 ein Inhalt der Orange Box. Auch wenn man es seit einiger Zeit kostenlos spielen kann, bietet die Team Fortress 2-Vollversion ein paar kleine Extras wie beispielsweise erweiterten Platz für Gegenstände. Eine Besonderheit an Team Fortress 2 ist, das es regelmäßig über Updates mit neuen Inhalten wie Waffen, Spielmodi und Karten versorgt wird. Valve plant daher keinen wirklichen Nachfolger des Spiels, das sich nach wie vor großer Popularität erfreut, sondern plant in regelmäßigen Abständen größere Updates ein. Handung & Hintergund Zwar besitzt Team Fortress 2 keine wirkliche Handlung und ist, mit Ausnahme eines Offline-Übungsmodus, ausschließlich für den Mehrspielermodus bestimmt, jedoch entwickelte das Spiel, durch seine große Popularität, eine große Fangemeinde und eine umfangreiche Hintergundgeschichte. Das Spiel ist den 60er Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts angelegt. Die Handlung geht auf die Streitereien der Gebrüder Blutarch und Redmond Mann zurück, deren Vater Zepheniah Mann ihnen ein Stück Land hinterließ, auf dem sie sich bekriegen konnten. Diese Fehde, die ihren Ausgang um 1850 fand, hält bis zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung in den 1960er Jahren an. Die Gebrüder Mann gründeten das angebliche Bauunternehmen BLU (Builders League United) bzw. das vermeintliche Abrissuntenrehmen RED (Reliable Excavation Demolition) und heuerten Söldner an, um sich bis ins hohe Alter zu bekämpfen. Sein eigenes Unternehmen, aus dem Mann Co. hervorging, vermachte Zepheniah Mann seinem Vertrauten Barnabas Hale, dessen Nachfahre Saxton Hale nach wie vor als Präsident und Geschäftsführer (CEO) die Geschicke des Unternehmens lenkt. Gameplay Team Fortress 2 besitzt einige verschiedene Spielmodi. Es treten jedoch generell zwei verschiedene Teams (BLU und RED) Gegeneinander an. Ursprünglich verfügte das Spiel nur 6 spielbare Karten. Durch die Arbeit von Fans und bis heute nachgeschobene Updates von Valve kommen jedoch permament neue Karten und Modi dazu. Gab es zum Zeitpunkt der Veröffentlichung nur 3 Spielmodi, exisitieren derzeit 9 verschiedene: *'Flagge erobern': Bei diesem Modus muss man das feindliche Geheimmaterial ("Flagge") aus der Basis des Gegners entwenden und in die eigene bringen. *'Kontrollpunkte': Das eigene Team muss die auf der Karte befindlichen Kontrollpunkte erobern bzw. gegen das andere Team verteidigen. *'Territoriale Konrolle': Dem Modus "Kontrollpunkte" ähnlich. Es geht darum, bestimmte Territorien zu erobern und vorwärts zu kommen. *'Frachtbeförderung': Im klassischen Modus muss nur eines der Teams einen Bombenwagen ("Fracht") zur feindlichen Basis eskortieren. *'King of the Hill': Die beiden Teams kämpfen um einen einzigen, zunächst neutralen und auf der Karte zentral gelegenen Kontrollpunkt. Besetzt eines der Teams den Punkt lange genug, gewinnt es das Spiel. *'Arena': Ähnlich dem "King of the Hill"-Modus kämpfen die beiden Teams um einen zentralen Punkt. jedoch ist kein Wiedereinstieg möglich. Daher kann ein Team auch gewinnen, indem es alle gegnerischen Einheiten besiegt. In manchen Fassungen kann ein ganzes Team auch gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner (z.B: Saxton Hale oder den Vagineer) antreten. *'Trainingsmodus': Nur für Einzelspieler. Dient der Einführung in den Umgang für Anfänger. *'Mittelaltermodus': Hier treten die Teams nur mit Gegenständen ausgerüstet sind, die nicht zu modern sind. D.h., dass moderne Schusswaffen, die Heilungsausrüstung des Medics und dergleichen in dem Modus nicht verwendet werden können. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch eher um einen Zusatz zu anderen Modi, da er kein eigenes Gewinnziel besitzt. *'Highlandermodus': Auch dieser Modus besitzt kein eigenes Ziel. Er begrenzt jedoch die Anzahl der Teammitglieder auf 9 und sorgt dafür, dass jede Klasse maximal einmal in einem Team vertreten ist. *'Sonderzustellung': Man muss eine Ladung Australium zu der Rakete des Monkeynauten Poopy Joe bringen und auf einem Aufzug ausharren, der einen zur Entladestelle hochfährt. Klassen Die Teams von RED und BLU besitzen 9 verschiedene Klassen, die nach dem Schere-Stein-Papier-Schema funktionieren. Jede Klasse hat also Schwächen und Stärken. Angreifer-Klassen *Der Scout ist ein frecher und vulgärer Jugendlicher aus Boston. Er ist die schnellste Einheit im Spiel, besitzt aber nur eine geringe Anzahl an Lebenspunkten. Damit eignet er sich vor allem zu Eroberungen von Punkten, des Geheimmaterials oder zu Frachtbeförderungen. *Der Soldier ist ein etwas dümmlicher, amerikanischer Klischee-Soldat, der zu cholerischen Anfällen und starken Patriotismus neigt. Der Soldier bildet die Standard-Angriffseinheit, ist etwas langsam und ist mit einem Raketenwerfer als Primärwaffe ausgerüstet. Er ist der Erzfeind des Demomans. *Der Pyro ist ein wahnsinniger Feuerspezialist, über den nicht viel bekannt ist. Weder seine Herkunft noch sein Geschlecht sind bekannt. Charakteristisch sind seine Gasmaske und seine dadurch unverständliche Aussprache. Als Angriffseinheit ist er mit einem Flammenwerfer bewaffnet und kann Gegner, die ihm zu nahe kommen, anzünden. Verteidiger-Klassen *Der Demoman, eigentlich Tavish DeGroot, ist ein einäugiger, schottischer Sprengstoffexperte. Er ist Alkoholiker und hat betrunken oft sentimentale Anfälle und Minderwertigkeitsgefühle. Ausgerüstet mit einem Haftbomben- und einem Granatenwerfer eignet er sich besonders zur Zerstörung von Sentry Guns. Außerdem ist er der Erzfeind des Soldiers. *Der Heavy Weapons Guy ist ein infantiler, übergewichtiger und schießwütiger Hüne aus der Sowjetunion. Er fällt durch seine fehlerhafte Grammatik, seine Verfressenheit und die Tatsache, dass er seinen Waffen Namen gibt und sie wie Menschen behandelt, auf. Zwar besitzt er die meiste Lebensenergie von allen Einheiten, ist aber auch die langsamste des Spiels. Ihn verbindet eine Freundschaft zum Medic, mit dem zusammen er ein gutes Team abgibt. *Der Engineer ist ein höflicher und bescheidener Texaner namens Dell Conagher. Als Ingenieur hat er sich auf den Bau von Sentry Guns, Dispensern und Teleportern spezialisiert und kann sein Team dadurch unterstüzen. Support-Klassen *Der Medic ist ein ethisch fragwürdiger Arzt aus Stuttgart, der zahlreiche Germanismen verwendet. Seine wichtigste Aufgabe ist das Heilen seiner Teamkameraden mit seiner Medigun, mit der er auch einen Übercharge aufladen und ausführen kann. Als enger Freund des Heavys kann er mit diesem ein schwer zu besiegendes Duo abgeben. *Der Sniper ist ein Scharfschütze aus Australien. Er selbst sieht sich nicht als moralisch fragwürdigen Mörder an sondern betrachtet sich als Profi. Seine Eltern hingegen sind nicht besonders Stolz darauf, dass ihr Sohn ein Auftragsmörder ist, der in einem Van lebt. Normalerweise ist er aus der Distanz am effektivsten. Der Sniper ist außerdem der Erzfeind des Spys und heißt Mundy mit Nachnamen. *Der Spy ist als listiger Spion aus Frankreich auf Täuschungen und Meuchelmord spezialisiert. Er kann sich als Mitglied des gegnerischen Teams tarnen, unsichtbar machen, seinen Tod vortäuschen und Gebäude des Engineers durch Elektro-Sapper zerstören. Charakteristisch für ihn sind seine Sturmhaube, sein Kettenrauchen und sein grunzendenes Lachen. Er ist der Erzfeind des Snipers und hat eine Affäre mit der Mutter des Scouts. Karten Als Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht wurde, besaß es sechs Standardkarten. Das Karten-Repertoire von TF2 wurde seitdem aber durch zahlreiche Updates und Fankarten ergänzt. Einige Karten aus TF2 sind Neuauflagen von alten Karten aus Team Fortress. Standard-Karten *2Fort (Standard) *Gravel Pit (Standard) *Hydro (Standard) *Granary (Standard) *Dustbowl (Standard) *Well (Standard) 2008 erschienene Karten *Badlands (ab dem 14. Februar 2008) *Gold Rush (ab dem Gold Rush-Update) *Fastlane (ab dem Pyro-Update) *Turbine (ab dem Pyro-Update) *Steel (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Badwater Basin (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Lumberyard (ab dem Schwerem Update) *Ravine (ab dem Schwerem Update) 2009 erschienene Karten *Watchtower (ab dem Scout-Update) *Junction (ab dem Scout-Update) *Egypt (ab dem Scout-Update) *Pipeline (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Sawmill (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Nucleus (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Hoodoo (ab dem Sniper vs. Spy-Update) *Viaduct (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Offblast (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Yukon (ab dem Klassenlosen Update) *Harvest (ab dem Speziell Spukenden Halloween) *Harvest Event (ab dem Speziell Spukenden Halloween) *Gorge (ab dem WAR!-Update) *Double Cross (ab dem WAR!-Update) 2010 erschienene Karten 2011 erschienene Karten 2012 erschienene Karten *Doomsday (ab dem Pyromania-Update) *Kong King (ab dem Triad-Paket) Updates Regelmäßig wird Team Fortress 2 mit kleineren Updates versorgt. Besonders sind jedoch vor allem die größeren Updates, deren Weg von der Ankündigung bis zur Veröffentlichung meist große Beachtung finden. Diese ergänzen das Spiel in der Regel um weitreichende Neuerungen. 2008 erschienene Updates *Gold Rush-Update *Das Pyro-Update *Ein schweres Update 2009 erschienene Updates *Das Scout-Update *Sniper vs. Spy-Update *Klassenloses Update *Speziell Spukendes Halloween *WAR!-Update 2010 erschienene Updates *Erster Beitrag der Community-Update *119te Update *Zweiter Beitrag der Community-Update *Mac-Update *Engineer-Update *Mann-Conomy-Update *Scream Fortress *Australische Weihnachten 2011 erschienene Updates *Community Map Pack-Update *Shogun-Paket *Japan Wohltätigkeits-Bündel *Dritter Beitrag der Community-Update *Hutloses Update *Replay-Update *Über-Update *Sommercamp-Verkauf *Dr. Grordborts Siegerpaket *Manno-Technologie-Paket *Manniversary-Update & Sale *Sehr gruseliges Halloween-Special *Australische Weihnachten 2011 2012 erschienene Updates *Pyromania-Update Trivia *"Welcome to Team Fortress 2. After nine years in development, hopefully it will have been worth the wait." - Dieses Zitat des Valve-Geschäftsführers Gabe Newell über TF2 wird in der Internetkultur häufig auf humoristische Weise abgewandelt, um Bezug auf die Tatsache zu nehmen, dass einige Spiele von Valve über sehr lange Zeit entwickelt werden und ihre Veröffentlichung oft herausgeschoben wird. *Die deutsche Fassung von Team Fortress 2 ist geschnitten. Sämtliche Splatterelemente wurden aus ihr herausgenommen bzw. verharmlost. *Besondere Bekanntheit haben auch die Meet the Team-Videos, in denen sich die verschiedenen Klassen vorstellen. Diese Videos sind auch außerhalb der Fan-Gemeinde des Spiels bekannt. Kategorie:Team Fortress 2 Kategorie:Spiele